A pant is required to firmly hold an absorbent pad against the body and to prevent the absorbent pad from shifting out of position at the crotch part in order to prevent leakage of body fluid. In a so called two piece system specially designed pants are used, wherein the pant is of washable material, usually textile material, and is adapted to hold a disposable absorbent pad therein, said absorbent pad can be easily attached to and removed from the pant. The pant is usually provided with attachment means adapted to cooperate with corresponding attachment means on the absorbent pad. Said attachment means can be frictional attachment means such as hook-and-loop material. A soiled absorbent pad may thus easily be removed from the pant and replaced with a new pad.
US 2001/0020158 discloses a sanitary pant adapted to hold a sanitary napkin firmly against the body of a wearer. The sanitary pant includes a suspending member formed of stretchable material and extending along the front part, the crotch part and the back part of the pant. The pant further comprises extension cloths extending on both sides of the suspension member. The suspending member has a greater contraction stress than the extension cloth.
US 2005/0197643 discloses a panty adapted to fit a sanitary napkin to the crotch portion, wherein a band-shaped area is provided in the center area of the back part from the crotch part to the waist opening. The band-shaped area is formed of slightly elastic material adapted to press and fit parts of the sanitary napkin to the body of the wearer. Other parts of the pant are made of a highly elastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,961 discloses circularly knit undergarments comprising different support panels integrally knitted together.
EP 0 073 183 discloses an elastic pant designed for holding an absorbent pad in place wherein the knitting or crocheting is looser in a central area of the front and back portion and wherein elastic threads are knitted or crocheted along the edges of said central area.